Don't Mess With My Man
by klaine-is-endgame1
Summary: After Blaine and Kurt find out about the vapor rub incident, things happen and people get hurt. Contains 4x14 spoilers and my speculation. Drabble.


**Hey guys, I should be updating Saved for An Angel, I know, but when we got the spoilers for 4x14, and Tina incident in 4x13, I wrote this **

* * *

As Kurt and Blaine fixed themselves, they smiled at each other one last time before finally walking into Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding together.

Right before they walked in, they had had a… reunion of sorts and were both giddy about what they were to scared to talk about right now, their future.

Blaine took one last smile at Kurt before he was pulled away by someone and looked to see that it was Tina.

"I get that you chose him over me, but you don't need to rub it in my face." Tina says a little to harshly as they sit at a nearby table.

"Look I'm sorry Tina, but its Kurt. I'm sorry we didn't get to come together, but-"

"I just can't believe you did this Blaine! Especially after I took care of you when you were sick and rubbed that vapor rub on you after you fell asleep!"

"Wait you what?" Blaine asks astonished.

"You heard me! Then you just dump me for Kurt who FYI you've been broken up with for a long time!"

Blaine starts to get angry, but not wanting to cause a scene just gets up to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tina practically shouts at him.

"Over to my DATE." Blaine says as he walks away, feeling violated.

* * *

As soon as he reaches Kurt, he sits down and puts his hands on his chest and takes a deep breath.

"What is it?" Kurt asks concerned immediately.

"Nothing…" Blaine says as he tries to compose himself.  
"Blaine Devon Anderson. Do not lie to me." Kurt says, getting even more worried by the second.

"I- Last week, I got sick. I had a cold and Tina came over to my house because I was trying to help her find a song for Diva week," Blaine utters, barely audible. "And apparently, I got so sick and she rubbed Vapor rub all over me. I mean I know its probably stupid, but I feel so violated."

"She did WHAT now?" Kurt shouts loudly.

"Kurt, its okay!" Blaine answers, as Kurt stands.

"No its not! I'll be right back!" Kurt seethes, walking over towards Tina.

Blaine gulps as he watches Kurt go. Tina is fucked.

* * *

"Tina!" Kurt furiously says. "We need to have a little chat."

Tina looks at Kurt and rolls her eyes, turning back to Marley and saying she'll be right back.

Kurt gestures for her to follow him, as they walk to a secluded part of the wedding.

"Why the hell did you molest my boyf- Blaine." Kurt says as he crosses his arms.

"I didn't do anything like that!" Tina responds to him in an angry voice.

"You put vapor rub on him in his SLEEP! When he couldn't tell you no! The molestation Tina!"

Tina laughs, smirking at Kurt, "You're just jealous because Blaine is starting to want me now."

"Want… want you?" Kurt has to stop for a second so he can laugh. "Tina he likes DICK!" Kurt says a little to pleased with himself.

"Ohh yeah, then why did he go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me? And start calling me Tay-Tay."

"Ohh sweetie… He calls Finn, Finny…Besides," He gets closer to her, smirking even harder than she did. "If he likes you now, why did we almost just have sex in my car." To prove his point, Kurt shows her the hickey he had hidden with his tux.

Tina gasps, then glares at him. "I thought he broke your heart."

"I tried to move on." Kurt says, chuckling once again, "But I learned I can't and I don't want too. So back the fuck off my man." Kurt says as he turns away from her to walk away.

Tina stands there in shock, gulping down the lump that had just formed in her throat and turns away take a deep breath and heading back over to Marley as she holds back her tears.

* * *

As Kurt arrives back over to Blaine, he smiles widely.

"How did it go?" Blaine asks.

"Lets just say she won't be bothering you again." Kurt winks at him.

He smiles up at the stage as the song begins and looks over at Blaine. "May I have this dance?"

Blaine chuckles, knowing just how to answer. "Yes. Yes you may."

As they make there way to the dance floor, they both smile as they wrap their hands around the other. They may not be back together just yet, but they will soon and nobody, especially Tina Cohen-Chang will get in between them again.


End file.
